User talk:Jimwitz
---- Archives ---- Comment This wiki appears to be a smaller one, so you might focus on expanding it and its community before you undertake a task like a newspaper. If you think that you're ready to start, you can do one of two things: Set a firm release schedule (monthly, weekly, bi-weekly), or just add stories as they happen. You might choose the latter if news doesn't happen that often; it's not really worth having a dedicated schedule if there's the possibility that no real stories will happen leading up to any given issue. Ral315 (talk) 05:52, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Hi, I noticed your comment wikimedia:w:en:Wikipedia_talk:Wikipedia_Signpost#WikiCast:_Signpost_-_Volunteers_needed.. Did you get any reponds about it? If you wish I can put a "request for help" in Wikizine about it if you are interested. Best contact by email. walter AT wikizine DOT org wikimedia:meta:user:Walter 15:37, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Signpost The delivery of the signpost is generally done by a bot that doesn't have an account off Wikipedia. You might be able to get it via w:RSS though... 68.39.174.238 01:19, 14 February 2007 (UTC) KSW Thanks for your offer on the Wikitext markup school - I'll take a look at it. But I have to say that I'm old enough that I must conserve whatever brain cells I've got left - I have to focus on Wikia content rather than making my home page and signature cozy and multi-coloured. You young ones will have to glam the rest of us that way. Your home page is nice. And so is KSW. I have been going through each and every Wikia. Aaarrrggghhh!!! It's maddening. But good for a drugged up brain. Kind of like a picture puzzle. Mindless activity. Kind of peaceful in a way. But crazy-making too. So many abandoned pages. I don't loose ends like that. Alas. But I must say that your Kuk Sool Won site, though small, is neat and trim. Very nice. One of the best ones I've seen. I hope to nominate it for a "site of the month" - but I'm not sure how. I'll try to do it now. We'll see how it works. Oh, and thanks for the welcome too. You were prompt. And the only administrator to do that. I've been all over adding little bits of comments all over the place. It was nice to get a welcome. Respectfully, Zephyrinus 00:27, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry, doesn't look like KSW qualifies right now for "featured article". Zephyrinus 00:34, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Jimwitz i did not vandilze i made a page Mcohan Referal You asked in your welcoming message to know how I found this wikia. I found it through the link on the wikipedia Kuk Sool Won article. I imagine that link will drive a fair amount of traffic here over time. 4/3/07 SatoriTheLush Rank Requirements I'd like to change the Rank Requirements from showing Junior requirements to being two charts, showing adult and junior reqs. Anyway, I'll save a local copy of the original markup so I can put it back how it was if you don't like that idea. Tanyo Gay Sum Nee Dah! 4/6/07 00:11 SatoriTheLush Promotion to Admin Thanks for the compliment, Jimwitz! I've been working my butt off on this wiki day and night for about two weeks now lol. Hopefully before too long I'll have it to where I imagine it =) As for requesting Admin rights - how do I do this? I've never participated in a Wiki before this, so I'm totally ignorant. Any pointers on where to read up on the process would be greatly appreciated. Cheers! 4/10/07 18:10 SatoriTheLush Video Portal problem Portal:Kuk Sool Won in Motion is giving me grief. I had originally specified the embedded videos to be 400px x 400px, which looked fine at 1280x1024 on my machine, but I had a look at it from another computer with a lower resolution and the videos were smooshed into their table cells, truncating the sides of each. So, I changed the specifications to 300px x 300px, and then to 200px x 200px, but neither change seems to be taking. When I use the same code to specify a smaller dimension for an embedded video in another page (for instance Doh Rah Cha Ki: Spin Kick), the size specs I input are honored when the page is rendered - 200, 300, and 400 all produce different results. So why the heck are all videos in Portal:Kuk Sool Won in Motion, or more specifically, Template:Video, stuck at 400px x 400px? Arghhhhh! If you can help solve this mystery, I would certainly be appreciative. 4/10/07 22:15 SatoriTheLush Wiki.png I replaced wiki.png with a logo I made in Photoshop, but the main page still shows the old logo. Is there something else I need to do to make that work? :: Ban! Please ban User:Buck nell 3. He was perm banned on 2 account (buck nell, and buck nell 2 I believe) on the RuneScape wiki, and has obviously only come here to vandalise/get back at me. He deserves a perm ban here too. Since you have not been super active recently, I am also leaving a request on Satori's talk page. This kind of vandalism (and the fact that 3 hours past before anyone else saw it) is the reason I wanted adminship. 21:42, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ty Thanks, and welcome back. Do I have enough to reopen an admin request? 17:33, 23 May 2007 (UTC) User "Hackett" Jim, I don't know if you've been following the discussion on the Rudy Timmerman page, but I would suggest you do so, if possible. Whomever this juvenile is that goes by the username of "Hackett" needs to be blocked from the site. He/she is posting information about previous masters that is foul and disrespectful. If this is the tone for this site, I for one, will no longer participate. If there are reassurances that this user has been removed, I will once again be happy to contribute. ~KJN Rich Welcome back again Welcome back. It appears that user:Buck Nell now needs banning. 13:15, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Profanity/Vandalism? Jim Sir, Any idea what's going on with the main page you're developing. I looked to see the progress and found it gone... kyo sa nim kevin